


Carta perdida.

by patri6



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, Love Letters, One True Pairing, Separations, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de descubrir que son hermanos Jace se marcha dejando todo atrás.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carta perdida.

Clary entró en la habitación de Jace. Hacía semanas que estaba vacía, todo estaba tal y como Jace lo había dejado.  
Había cogido muy pocas cosas antes de marcharse, incluso su chaqueta de cuero estaba allí, impasible, como si esperara que en cualquier momento él atravesara la puerta con una sonrisa y la recogiera.

Clary puso los ojos en blanco, eso era lo que ella esperaba.  
Esperaba cada día a que Jace entrara como si nada hubiera pasado, como si nunca se hubiera ido.  
Esperaba cada día sus comentarios irónicos.  
Sus lecciones.  
Sus miradas.  
Sus besos.

Acarició la cazadora como si de él se tratara, con un cuidado y cariño infinito, la cogió entre sus manos y aspiró su aroma.  
El aroma de Jace.

Notó que en el bolsillo había algo y lo sacó.  
Una carta. Una carta perdida.  
Iba dirigida a ella.

" Clary, si estás leyendo esto es porque has entrado en mi habitación, si estás leyendo esto es porque me echas tanto de menos como yo a ti y esa cazadora es lo único que te queda de mí.  
Aunque eso no es totalmente cierto, te quedan los recuerdos... sé que en ellos encontraras mi sonrisa o el sabor de mis besos. Sé que en ellos recordaras las risas, las aventuras, todo por lo que hemos pasado juntos.  
Sé que si te concentras me encontrarás a mí, Clary.  
Estoy en tu corazón igual que tú estás en el mio.  
No importa lo que digan que somos, no pueden cambiar lo que sentimos... lo sabes tan bien como yo.  
Estamos unidos, nos une un vinculo de por vida y no me refiero a la sangre. Estoy hablando del amor.  
Te amo, Clary. Siempre lo haré.  
Quédate con la cazadora de cuero y recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado".

Clary tenía lágrimas en los ojos y apretó la carta... sin arrugarla. Se puso la chupa de cuero y aunque la quedaba algo grande sabía que no querría quitársela ni en verano.  
Cada minuto que pasaba se preguntaba dónde estaba el cazador de sombras.  
Una de las runas que Jace le había dibujado empezó a brillar, una luz cegadora, como un rayo de sol.

Y de repente no estaba allí.

Estaba en una estación de tren abandonada hace tiempo, reconquistada por la selva que la había reclamado como suya.  
Jace estaba allí, de pie en mitad de tanta vegetación. Clary pensó que estaba alucinando pero la mirada azulada de él se clavó en la suya.  
Clary corrió la distancia que les separaba y se tiró a sus brazos.

Se besaron con pasión durante un rato hasta que pararon para recobrar el aliento.

\- Sabía que la encontrarías.  
\- Ha sido casualidad.  
\- Han sido tus instintos.

Ella acarició su mejilla.

\- Te quiero, Jace.  
\- Yo también te quiero.

Jace sacó algo de su bolsillo. Un collar de color verde.

\- Es una esmeralda especial- dijo él colocándosela en el cuello.  
\- Es preciosa.  
\- Tú la eclipsas.

La visión empezó a ser borrosa y la runa volvió a brillar.

\- ¡¿Jace?!- gritó.  
\- Recuerdame cuando la lleves puesta. Es un nexo de unión.

Lo último que vio fue su sonrisa.  
Estaba de nuevo en la habitación y se preguntó si todo había sido una alucinación... pero la esmeralda seguía allí.  
La tocó y pudo sentirle.  
Salió de allí y empezó a llorar.

***

Ni a Alec ni a Izzy les pasó desapercibida la nueva joya, Izzy no pudo aguantar su curiosidad.

\- ¿Has decidido darte un capricho?- preguntó.  
\- Es especial- respondió.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Supongo que nunca lo sabrás.

Clary había decidido que guardaría el secreto, no permitiría que nada ni nadie la separara de esa gema.


End file.
